


Oh No || Blindinnit au

by Kettuccine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettuccine/pseuds/Kettuccine
Summary: I was inspired by @impcraig on insta and their awesome comic!!. . . . .Tommy gets blinded because Dream is terrible. Angst ensues.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 551





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the au is by impcraig! I just wanted to write out the events of the first comic + a little more as practice!  
> I'll be updating this as the comic updates (hopefully)
> 
> Sorry if the writing is scuffed, this was written at 1 am on my phone notes app

"I finally found you." Dream's voice suddenly sounded behind Tommy. How? How had Dream found him? Tommy had run away after Dream found his secret stash. So, so far away. He hadn't 3ven stopped to grab his pictures of Tubbo, or Mushroom Henry, or anything. He had the clothes on his back and the items in his inventory. He was just desperate to get away, to flee, so Dream wouldn't hurt him. "Dream-" Tommy choked out, slowly turning to face the taller man. He felt himself shaking, and didn't even try to hide it. He was scared. He was fucking terrified. "No." Dream cut Tommy off, reaching out towards him. "I don't want to hear any more excuses." He pulled out a stick of tnt, twirling it idly in his hands. He pointed it at Tommy. "Your stuff. Hand it over." He ordered, the permanently open eyes on his mask boring into Tommy's soul. He pulled out a flint and steel and lit the stick. "Now." "No, please!" Tommy begged, instinctively scrunching up. He couldn't close his eyes though, they were locked in a desperate staring contest with Dream's mask. "I'll cooperate! I promise! Just put away the TNT!" Tommy cried out when Dream grabbed him roughly by the shirt, pulling him in close. The TNT was shoved in his face, the fuse burning painfully bright. He opened his mouth to beg more, but suddenly Dream stepped off, taking a few steps back. Then there was a bang. Tommy was thrown to the ground. His ears were ringing painfully, drowning out any other sounds. He couldn't feel his face. He couldn't see. This was a horrid, horrid reminder of times before. How many times had he been faced directly with an explosion, ones that left him burnt and in shock. Twice his home had blown up and he had been there to witness it. Now he had been too close to the explosion. Far too close. Closer than ever before. He tried to blink. Once, twice, he lost count of how many times he tried to blink away the darkness like he had after other, less consequential explosions. Why wasn't the darkness going away? What did he do after those other times? Wil helped. Wil always helped. Well, not the second time. The second time, Phil helped him after the explosion. Those two always took care of the burns. They always took care of him when he hurt. Techno helped, too. That was his brother. Techno always carried Tommy when he had scraped his knees or fallen out of trees when he was younger. Techno could help now. So where was he? "Tommy!" A voice cut through his thoughts after...god knows how long. "Tommy- jesu..." the voice trailed off, drowned out by the ringing in his ears. It sounded like he was underwater. Philza looked at his son with horror, exchanging a glance with Techno. They had been looking for Tommy, trying to get him out of Logstedshire and back to living with them, but then they had found him like...this. whatever this was. "Hey, mate." Phil began softly, kneeling next to his son. "Breathe. You're not alone. We're here." His voice was soft, full of concern. It comforted Tommy, once he had realized who it was. "Phil. We need to find ou-" Techno was cut off by a harsh look from Phil, but he couldn't help what he wanted. He was seething with rage. The voices were louder than usual. "We're taking care of him first." Phil sighed and ran a hand over his face, then moved in front of Tommy, inspecting the boy's face more closely. His eyes were milky and unfocused, staring off just above Phil's head. "Can you hear me, mate?" "A bit." Tommy murmured, voice hoarse. His voice was hoarse and shaking. His throat was killing him, and his mouth felt dry. Just how long had he been sitting there? "Can you see anything?" Philza knew the answer already. He could see it. His son had been blinded. But Techno was standing behind Tommy, avoiding looking at the boy. "No...I can't see." Tommy admitted, hissing slightly as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Admitting it finally pushed the tears that had been threatening to spill the whole time out onto his cheeks. "The explosion must've blinded him." Techno murmured, voice unexpectedly soft. For such a big, scary man, he was very gentle when speaking. "I'm scared." Tommy whimpered, trying to wipe away his tears to no avail. Once his hands got too close to his face, they flinched away due to the heat radiating off of it. He slumped forward, leaning into his dad's embrace like he was a kid that just had a nightmare. He was a kid, sure, but this was no simple nightmare. "You don't have to be scared anymore, mate." Philza soothed, running a hand through the boy's ratty hair. "I'm here to protect you, as is Techno. Ghostbur is looking for potions to help." "Really...?" Tommy asked, a hopeful tremor in his voice. He looked up to where he thought Phil's face was. He was so off. It broke Phil's heart. "Yeah, he's on his way. Chances are we'll be able to help with your hearing loss, as well." He offered, relaxing visibly when he noticed Ghostbur approaching. "Hello Phil! Hi Techno! Hi Tommy!" The spirit chirped in that perpetually cheerful voice of his. He set a few bottles in the snow with a proud smile. "I found what you asked for! Here you are, too, Techno." Tommy heard fabric changing hands as Phil uncorked a bottle. "This will hurt. Techno, grab the bandages so we can cover his face right away?" Phil moved briskly. Finally, something he was used to. Treating wounds was far easier than processing that your son was blinded. He tilted Tommy's head back and ever so slowly poured the healing potion over it. Tommy cried out when the cold liquid made contact with his burning flesh, causing Ghostbur to visibly wince and turn away. "We'll need to cover your face while it's healing. Don't take these off yourself." Techno murmured, wrapping bandages around Tommy's face. He tugged a bit too harshly, earning a small scolding from Phil, but did his best to be gentle. Then, he put a cloak around Tommy's shoulders, one that matched his own. "Hey, look at that, you look pretty threatening." "Really?" Tommy chirped, surprising the rest of his family. The rate at which this kid bounced back from tragedy was amazing. "Phil, Ghostbur, is he telling the truth??" "Honestly? Yeah, mate, you look way better." Phil grinned as he flipped Tommy's hood up, covering his messy hair and shielding him from the elements. "Yeah! You look badass!" Ghostbur chimed in, after realizing that he couldn't simply get away with a thumbs-up anymore. "Pog!" Tommy bounced on his toes, grinning as best he could with an aching face. It felt much better knowing he at least came out of this with some cool fucking battle scars. That was a comfort. "Now, let's get you home." Phil stood and helped Tommy up, but Tommy visibly stiffened. "You're...not taking me back to Logstedshire, are you? I don't want Dream finding me!" Fear coursed through him once more. Home was Logsted, home was with Dream, but Dream was mad. Dream would hurt him. He didn't want to be hurt any more that day. Phil and Techno exchanged a glance, wide-eyed. Had his exile been that bad? They had no idea that he was so scared of Dream. "Silly Tommy!" Ghostbur laughed, filling in the silence the elder two left. "Home is where Phil and Techno are! They have a really nice house, with a bee farm, and villagers, and...uh...fun stuff!!" Ghostbur's aggressive optimism seemed to soothe Tommy. As the group made their way home, he continued to talk about absolutely nothing, filling the silence and allowing Tommy to take his mind off of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a second part of the comic so I made a second chapter

Tommy idly hit his blade against the floor, bored out of his mind. 

It had been a day or two since he had arrived at Phil and Techno's home. Techno had kept him practically confined to his bed while his face was healing. But his face would never fully heal, Phil had told him as much. He was blind, permanently. 

That had been hard to come to terms with. He always relied so heavily on sight, that was how he functioned. Absorbing every visual cue he could to assess a situation. He still hadn't fully processed with what life ahead of him looked like. 

"So, Tommy." Techno's gruff voice sounded suddenly a few feet in front of Tommy, accompanied by the sound of him descending the ladder. "Now that you're blind, you'll need to learn new ways to survive." 

"No shit," Tommy retorted, wishing Techno could see him rolling his eyes. 

"Right. That's why I'm teaching you. You need to learn how to trust all of your senses, not just your eyes. I know that will be hard for you." Techno continued. The sound of an opening chest, and something being pulled out. "You're going to need to be constantly on guard now. Always vigilant. Every little sound could be a friend, or a foe." 

He trailed off, and Tommy could sense something was wrong right away. Suddenly, Techno's heavy footsteps were so much quieter, though still audible. 

Techno swung his sword right at Tommy's neck, sure he had caught him off guard by changing position. Of course, there was no real weight to the blow. It wouldn't hurt him, besides maybe a small cut, barely even a flesh wound. Techno wouldn't hurt Tommy. The voices liked Tommy. 

Tommy gasped softly when he heard the rush of air next to his ear, jerking his sword up to block as an instinctual response. Netherite met netherite in a clang, and Tommy stood there dumbly, panting and confused. 

"You're better than I thought you would be." Techno noted, feeling a fond smile tug at his lips. Maybe Tommy would be fine, after all. He could work with this. 

"Study the sounds, Tommy." Techno advised, letting the tip of his blade rest against the ground. Tommy kept his sword up defensively, but slowly let it drop when he heard Techno's touching the ground. "You'll be fine if you do. 

Tommy nodded solemnly, then laughed like the cocky kid he was. He hefted the sword up, then leveled it at where he thought Techno was- slightly off, but he was getting much better at figuring out where people were. 

"I'm going to train my ass off, and beat your ass someday. I'll be so fuckin' strong and buff and you'll get beat by a blind person!!" He proclaimed, puffing out his chest. 

Techno snorted and shook his head, heavily amused. It was fun to see how cocky the kid got because he blocked one hit. 

"Yeah, kid. Go train, go get strong. Maybe you can beat me. Someday." 

... 

Tubbo stuck his hands deep into his pants pockets, trying to stave off the chill of the arctic. He drifted closer to Ranboo, as the taller person made a decent path in the snow as he walked. 

He was still emotionally numb from what he saw that day, the day Tommy died. He wasn't okay. Dream had said he'd been blown up, but Tubbo couldn't believe it. He had to see it for himself, and he had. Logstedshire was razed to the ground, and Tommy was nowhere to be found. Now he had to go on without his best friend. 

"Hey..." Tubbo murmured, breaking a long silence and breaking himself out of thought. He stopped behind a tree and drew his hands out so he could not-so-subtly peek around and look at the form before them. "Ranboo, who even is that?" 

"I don't know." Ranboo was both visibly and audibly nervous, his voice low. "He's been standing in the snow for a long time. Like, a really long time. Maybe a few hours? Don't entirely remember." 

"That's odd." Tubbo squinted at the figure. Their back was turned, and their figure and hair were both almost completely obscured by a large blue cloak paired with a red hood. "Do I talk to them?" 

Ranboo shied away under Tubbo's gaze and shrugged, looking down at his hands and picking at his nail beds. Tubbo sighed and looked back at the figure, then stepped out from behind the tree to talk to the person. 

"Hey-" 

For the first time, Tommy noticed the newcomers. 

Stupid. Stupid Tommy. He had forgotten to be aware of his surroundings now somebody had snuck up on him. He shook his head firmly, trying to ignore the ringing in his ears as he strained to listen to where the person was. 

There were footsteps in the snow behind him, and Tommy spun around. He leveled his sword right at where the potential enemy's neck would be, trying not to let himself shake. The voice screamed, and Tommy discerned that it was a man. 

"I'm sorry!" Tubbo squeaked, taking a step back. The person took another step forward, keeping him at swordpoint. The person had blonde hair, and...what other features did they have? Their face was entirely covered by bandages, save for their mouth. "Ah...who are you?" He questioned hesitantly. 

"I could ask the same." Tommy growled back, shifting his stance ever so slightly in the snow to be ready for a fight. The voice was so familiar, but with his tinnitus it was tricky picking out old voices. Everything sounded slightly different. "Nobody around here sounds like you. You're not from here." 

The realization hit Tubbo like a bag of bricks. Once the person started talking...he could just tell. The dumb way he held a sword, the voice, the hairstyle, the accent, everything. It was... 

"Tommy." Tubbo breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked back at Ranboo, shocked, then back towards Tommy. 

A million questions raced through his head. How was he alive? Did Dream lie? How had he made it all the way out here? Why was he dressed like that? What had happened to his face? 

"Your voice...it's familiar. I'm guessing you're a friend." Tommy said, half to himself. He let his sword sink to the ground, finally allowing Tubbo to relax. 

"It's me! It's Tubbo!" The brunette took a step forward, furiously rubbing his eyes so Tommy wouldn't see him cry. "Your Tubbo!" 

"Tubbo?" Tommy faltered, shock coursing through him. Tubbo was here? Did Techno know? Techno couldn't know, he would absolutely flip. 

But also...was it really Tubbo? He couldn't trust voice recollection, he realized that when he managed to get Ghostbur and Techno mixed up listening to them talk. 

Tommy's hand hovered over the bandages on his face, but he hesitated. Techno and Phil had been very insistent he needed to keep them on for his entire recovery, and never even touch them unless somebody else was changing them. But...he had to know. 

He slowly unwrapped the bandages, feeling them fall away from his eyes, but there was no change in his thought. Angry tears threatened to spill when he realized that he was well qnd truly blind. His entire life was gone. He couldn't even look at Tubbo anymore. 

Tubbo audibly gasped when he saw Tommy's eyes, accompanied by the sound of a hand being slapped over a mouth. 

"Tommy...you're-" Tubbo started through his fingers, but Tommy cut him off with nothing but venom and sadness in his voice. 

"I'm blind." 

Tubbo felt sick.


End file.
